


I hate you, But I'd like to fuck you.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt; Can you write a one shot where haz and lou hate eachother? But like harry wanks on the top bunk, and lou hears and they end up fucking, but like they have to be quiet becayse of the other boys? But like lol their not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, But I'd like to fuck you.

Louis and Harry had never really got on. On x-factor they had to act all buddy-buddy in-front of the cameras but really they couldn’t stand each other. They would stay as far away from each other as possible. 

It was saturday night, or should I say early sunday morning, it was 1 am. The boys were travelling to their next destination in America. Harry was the only one awake, or so he thought.

He laid on the top bunk, boxers down to his ankles hand wrapped around his cock. He slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft, teasing himself. He bit his bottom lip, stopping his moans from coming out, how embarrassing would it be if someone caught him. 

Harry sped up, running his hand up and down his cock quite quickly. A moan slipped from between Harry’s lips.

”Fuck” he whispered to himself.

Louis who was laying in the bunk beneath him wasn’t asleep. He could feel the movement from the top bunk, also the moan that slipped from Harry’s mouth. Louis quietly tip toed from his bunk to Harry’s, he sat on the edge. Harry looked at Louis wide-eyed.

”Having fun up here?” Louis whispered, chuckling quietly. 

”Shut up” Harry said blushing, luckily the room was pitch black, you couldn’t see his red cheeks.

”You know I could pleasure you better than that” Louis said, running his hand up Harry’s chest.

”Fuck off lou!” Harry whisper yelled.

”Come on, no one will know if you keep quiet.” Louis said, smirking.

”Fine but just once!” 

Louis smirked, getting his own way. He discarded his boxers, that is all he was wearing. He slipped in the small bunk beside Harry, Harry pulled his boxers off loosing them in the covers.

Louis straddled Harry and rubbed their cocks together. Harry bit his lip to stop him from moaning.

Louis put three fingers to Harry’s mouth and Harry took them into his mouth, soaking them in his saliva. Louis pulled them out and lifted Harry’s legs up. Louis prodded at Harry’s hole, shoving two fingers in. Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

Louis thrust his fingers in and out before adding a third, he added another finger making sure Harry was stretched enough. 

”M’ready” Harry whispered. Louis nodded pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Harry’s chest. 

Louis spat in the palm of his hand, and rubbed it over his cock. He lined up his cock to Harry’s hole.

Harry tensed as Louis pushed in.

”Relax Haz” Louis said. Louis pushed his whole cock in until he was balls deep. He waited for a few minutes for Harry to adjust. 

”Move” Harry said.

Louis pulled out, half way, pushing back in. 

Harry bit his lip, trying so hard not to moan. 

”Ughhh” Harry said, not caring if anyone heard him now. 

Louis pulled half way out and slammed back in. He repeated it, every thrust hitting Harry’s prostate.

”Ughh Louis!”

”LOU”

”UGHH”

”RIGHT THERE!”

Harry came onto his stomach whilst Louis came inside Harry’s hole.

Louis pulled out smirking. ”Told you I’d be better pleasure”

Louis climbed out of the bed and put his boxers back on, he climbed back into his bunk, sweaty body to cold sheets, falling into a deep sleep. 

Harry searched for his boxers in the covers, finally finding them and slipping them back on. 

The next day Louis and Harry acted as if they hated each other, like nothing went on the night before. 

”UGH RIGHT THERE” Niall said, trying to sound like Harry.

Zayn and Liam laughed, giving Niall a knowing look. They all heard Louis and Harry last night. Who couldn’t? There were loud enough.


End file.
